


Cálido

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru siempre ha sido cálido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cálido

Tooru siempre ha sido cálido.

No como el abrasante sol de verano, que hace que todos busquen refugio bajo cualquier sombra o al resguardo de un techo, preferiblemente cerca a un ventilador, sino como el sol de primavera, que derrite el hielo lentamente y hace que el mundo se llene de vida una vez más.

Incluso ahora lo es.

Aun cuando sus manos —y sus labios y sus lágrimas— estén helados, Natsuno puede sentir su calor y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, es lo que lo mantiene ahí.

Está muerto, está helado, pero sigue siendo cálido. Sigue siendo Tooru.


End file.
